pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY039: Day Three Blockbusters!
is the 40th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis On the third day during their stay in Professor Sycamore's summer camp, the campers need to create a PokéVision. Episode Plot In the morning, the heroes exercise, as Serena has an important day in Summer Camp. However, Clemont lags behind and trips over. Joy approaches Sycamore, who is pleased at the progress at the camp, especially about Team Squirtle, who managed to fish out a Wailord at the Fishing Contest. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle eat breakfast and are impressed by the food. Nearby, James and Meowth like those compliments, but Jessie reminds them they are here to steal Pokémon. Madame Catherine comes and reports she is pleased by their work and decides to give a raise. Sycamore approaches the children and announces this day they will make PokéVisions: videos to promote Pokémon. He shows off his own video, where he tells in detail about his work in the lab on Pokémon. The children praise him for such work. At any case, the teams are supposed to make one PokéVision video. To help, Sycamore and Sophie made some PokéPuffs to give more charm. Shauna asks Serena which video will she make, but Serena has not decided yet. At the end of the day, the three teams that made best videos will receive points. Sycamore blows the whistle, starting the tournament. Team Froakie and Team Squirtle run and promise to each other they will win. At the lodge, Serena presents the idea of companions: Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Pikachu and Dedenne will act in the next video. Bonnie is worried Dedenne will not be able, but Serena ensures her as long as Dedenne acts naturally, it won't be bad. Clemont starts up his new device to film the video, promising he'll learn from his mistakes and make a new device. He asks Ash for assistance, while Serena and Bonnie bake some PokéPuffs. Fennekin uses Flamethrower, baking the PokéPuffs. Bonnie made a cute one, so Serena agrees to make more cute ones. Shauna comes and informs Serena Aria has made a new PokéVision and her Fennekin evolved into Braxien. Shauna knows even if Aria is a Pokémon Performer, she still makes these videos. Bonnie does not know what a Peformer is, so Shauna tells that they gather at the Tripokalon, a festival where the Peformers gather. Bonnie and Serena do not know what she is talking about. Shauna tells that there are two sections: one is a theme performance where they show off their Pokémon, depending on the demand. The second one is a free performance, where the Pokémon plays with its trainer to show its capabilities. Once three such performances have been won, one can enter the Master class, where they can gain the title of Kalos Queen, the current being Aria. However, these performances are different than battles, where one must show a Pokémon's abilities and skills. Bonnie asks Shauna if she is going to enter, so Shauna admits she was doing some research, her goal is to be the Kalos Queen. Ash and Clemont arrive, ready with the bot. Later, the heroes are scouting for a good place to make the video. However, after a while, they know they won't make a video if they search so much. Serena acknowledges that, but sees an area perfect to make the video. She runs there, but it is the end of a cliff, causing her to fall down. Ash runs and gets Serena, but both fall down, with Pikachu following them. Ash and Serena are fine, but Ash twisted his foot. Serena tells Bonnie and Clemont Ash cannot move, even if he claims he is fine. Serena uses a napkin, soaks it in the water and places it on Ash's foot to ease the swelling. Serena apologises to Ash, who tells it is fine. Serena admires Pikachu's will to save Ash, but Ash knows they always work together. Serena sends Fennekin and feeds it with a branch. Meanwhile, Clemont and Bonnie report to Sycamore that Ash and Serena fell down, but are fine. Ash admits that whatever he learns at this Summer Camp will be greatly used in future battles. Serena asks what his dream is, so Ash tells he wants to be a Pokémon Master. Serena admires his goal, then soaks the napkin once more. Serena wishes she had a goal in life, but Ash thinks that she needs some time to decide and senses Fennekin wants to help her find that goal. Sycamore comes and tells the rescue squad is here, which is Team Rocket. Ash and Serena are grateful and are pulled up. They both apologise to Sycamore for the trouble, but Sycamore is relieved nothing major happened. Later, the heroes managed to find a flower field, so they decide to make a video here, as Serena wishes to make up for lost time. At night, Sycamore presents the PokéVision. One of them is from Team Squirtle, in which they present their Pokémon, themselves and their dreams (Trevor wants to be an expert, Tierno a dancer and Shauna a Performer). Next is Team Froakie, though Serena is nervous to have to present this in front of so many people. Team Rocket watch, but Madame Catherine tells them to work. In the video, Serena presents herself and Fennekin. She goes to give it a PokéPuff, but it rolls out. Froakie, Pikachu, Fennekin and Dedenne go after it, but it is eaten by Chespin. However, Serena baked more PokéPuffs, though all Pokémon jump on her, causing her to drop the PokéPuffs. The video ends and the contestants praise Serena, making her glad. Sycamore tells them to vote for which team they thought the video was the best. Later, Serena admits to Shauna she got the idea from Ash, who told her nothing that one experiences is pointless. Serena sees she has her goal: to become a Performer. Ash comes out and tells the results are announced. In third place came Team Charmander, in the second Team Chikorita and in the first Team Froakie. Shauna and Trevor congratulate the heroes, though Tierno is sad. Everyone congratulates on Team Froakie, who are tied with Team Squirtle, as the Summer Camp continues. Debuts ;Pokémon Braixen Trivia "Pokémon Quiz": Bulbasaur (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena